The Rise of A TNA Superstar
by TheLegendaryCed
Summary: Tna's Newest Superstars goes on the Road to Fame.
1. Chapter 1: The New Superstar

Chapter: 1 "The New Superstar"

May 22, 2012

The Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida

Dacedric Harvey, TNA's Newest Superstar, who goes by the Ring name: Ced. Ced stood at 6'8 and he weighed at 268 pounds. Ced came from Miami, Florida. He had short Jet Black hair, a tan and a herculean physique. As Ced entered The Arena carrying a Black Duffle Bag He was greeted by Jeff Hardy. "Hey so you're the new guy" Hardy said. "Yeah I'm Ced" Ced said, as Ced held out his Hand for Jeff to shake. Jeff Shakes Ced's Hand. "I forgot to mention this but we Share a Locker Room" Hardy said. "Ok, lead the way" Ced said, as He followed Jeff to the Locker Room. Ced and Hardy then enter the Locker Room. Ced Takes and Shower, Then He changes in to His Ring Attire Which Consist of Black Wrestling Trunks with His Ring name in White and Black Elbow and Knee pads With Black Boots. For his Entrance He Wears a black Vest with Ced In white on it. Ced Then heads to the Gorilla Position.

"From Miami, Florida CED!" Christy Hemme Said."

"Off The Chain "Hits

Ced then Walks out on to the Stage and Raises His arms As Pyro Goes off. Ced walks down the aisle and enters the ring. Ced Climbs the Turnbuckle And Raises His Arms.

"From Green bay, Wisconsin, Mr. Anderson"

Mr. Anderson Makes His Entrance.

DDD. Ced and Anderson Collar Elbow tie up. Ced Prevails With an Arm Drag. Anderson Gets up and drop Kicks Ced. Ced rolls out the ring to Heal. Ced Slides pack inside the ring. Ced with an Irish whip. Clothesline Attempt but Anderson ducks. Ced Hits a Dropkick. Pin

1

2

Kick out, Ced attempts a Suplex But Counters with a Suplex of His own. Pin

1

Kick out, Anderson Picks Ced up Anderson with a Corner whip . Anderson Attempts a Knife Edge Chop but Ced Ducks. Ced hits a Corner Clothesline, Ced Climbs the Turnbuckle. Anderson Gets up. Ced with a Blockbuster. Ced is Fired up. Ced Picks Anderson up. Irish whip Ced Catches Anderson with a Spinning Spinebuster. Ced Waits as Anderson Gets up. Ced Lifts Anderson on his shoulders. Death bomb by Ced. Pin

1

2

3

"You're Winner: Ced"

Bully Ray Attacks Ced from behind. Bully sets up a Table. Bully ray with a Power Bomb through a Table. "Welcome to TNA" bully ray said. As Doctors Help Ced to the back. "Am I ok" Ced Asked. Yeah Just a Few Scratches. Ced Then Takes a Shower and Changes In to Blue jeans, a Nike Shirt with Black and White Nikes. Ced Then Leaves and Goes to His Hotel Room

**Chapter 2 Will Be up Tommorrow**

**Any Comments Just PM me**


	2. Chapter 2: X-division Champion?

Chapter 2: "X-division Champion?"

May 23, 2012

Impact Zone (House Show)

Ced is In Orlando, Florida at a Hotel. Buzz! As Ced's alarm goes off. Ced gets up out his bed to take a shower. Ced changes into a pair of Nike Shorts and Black Tank top with Black Nike Flip Flops. As Ced leaves His Room he notices a Beautiful Tanned Blonde." Hi" Ced says as he Approaches the girl. "Hi, My name is Mikaela" The Blonde Said. "My name is Ced" Ced said. "I saw you on Impact Yesterday. That match With Anderson was nice." Mikaela said. "You watch Impact?" Ced asked. "Yeah you probably think I am weird" Mikaela said. " No" Ced Replied. "How about this I Take you to the House show with me if you go on a Date with me? Ced asked. "Deal" Mikaela said. " Just let me get my bag" Ced said. Ced Then goes back to his Hotel Room and grabs His bag. "Let's go" Ced said.

Ced drives to the impact Zone. As Ced enters the arena he is stopped by Hulk Hogan" Ced, Austin Aries Want to give you a x-division Title Match Tonight. "Ok" Ced replies. Ced give Mikaela a Front Row ticket. Ced Then enters his Dressing room. Ced Then takes a shower and Changes into his Ring attire but this time he Has a Gold symbol. Ced Then goes to the gorilla position.

"From Miami, Florida CED!" Christy Hemme Announces

Ced Runs into the Ring waiting for his opponent

"From Tampa Bay, Florida The X- division Champion Austin Aries" Christy Hemme Announces

DDD

Ced and Aries Lock up. Ced with a Side headlock. Aries breaks free. Aries with a Drop kick. Ced Rolls out of the ring. Aries follows Aries runs towards Ced. Ced lifts him up for a Back body drop. Ced Rolls Aries in the ring. Ced follows Aries in the ring. Ced with a vertical suplex. Pin

1

Kick out. Aries with continuous Drop kicks. Aries with an Elbow Drop. Aries goes for a brain buster but Ced Counters with a vertical suplex. Ced climbs the Turnbuckles. Ced Just Taunting for his opponent to get up. Aries is up. Diving Neck breaker by Ced. Pin

1

2

Kick out by Aries. Ced Is Frustrated. Ced picks Aries up. Ced With a fisherman Suplex.

1

2

Kick out by Aries. The Lights go out. The ref is Knocked out. Chair shot to the Head by Anderson. Anderson puts Aries over Ced. The Ref wakes up.

1

2

Kick out by Ced. Ced Gets up . Ced picks up Aries. Tranquilizer by Ced. Pin

1

2

3

DDD. Your winner and new X-division Champion: Ced. Ced goes in the crowd and Celebrates. Ced Leave the crowd. Ced goes to his Locker room. He Changes when Turns Around he sees Mikaela . "congrats" Mikaela said as she presses her lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3: X-division Showdown

Chapter 3: The X-division Showdown

May 29 , 2012

Ced's Hotel Room

Ced wakes up to see Mikaela lying next to him in the bed. Ced quietly Leaves the bed trying not to wake Mikaela. Ced quickly changes into his custom made T-shirt with a X on the front. Ced goes down stairs to get Him and Mikaela breakfast. While Ced is in the elevator he pulls out an IPhone 5c. He calls Hulk Hogan (Impact's GM). " Hey Hulk, I was wondering if my girl can be My Manager" Ced Asked. "Ok, But she will get paid what you are paid" Hogan said. "ok but I get paid 15,000 right" Ced asked. "Right" Hogan replied. Ced Then ends the call and gets breakfast. Ced then opens the door to their hotel room. "Good Morning" Ced says to Mikaela. "I got you breakfast" Ced said. "Thank you" Mikaela said. " I got you a job at impact. As my Manager" Ced said. " Are you serious?" Mikaela asked. " We got to hit the Road. We are in my hometown" Ced said.

Impact in Miami, Florida

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am here with the X-division Champion: Ced. Tonight you Face Austin Aries in a Steel Cage for X-d division Championship" Christy Hemme Said.

" I Think I Beat Aries I did it Before but this Time it's in a steel Cage ,My Home, I got my new Manager Mikaela to watch Me beat him" Ced said

Ced then goes to his locker room to shower and Change into ring attire with a Blue symbol. "Babe which one should I wear this white dress or red?" Mikaela said. "Red" Ced said. Ced Then head to the Gorilla Position.

"From Tampa Bay, Florida Austin Aries" Christy Hemme said.

Austin Aries Makes his entrance

"Off the Chain" Hits

"From Miami, Florida the X-division Champion: Ced" Christ Hemme Said

Ced raises the X- division Belt in the Air as pyro goes off. Ced runs into the ring. And attacks Aries.

DDD

Ced and Aries with Shots back and Forth. Ced with a Hard Right hand knocking Aries down to the mat. Ced Throw Aries Face First into the Steel. Ced with a Dropkick. Aries gets up and Dropkicks Ced. Aries with those continuous chops. Aries trys an Irish Whip but Ced reverses. Tilt-a-Whirl backbreaker by Ced. Pin

1

Kick out by Aries. Aries with a Hurricarana. Ced gets back up with a Lariat to Aries. Ced picks Aries up and vertical Suplex by Ced. Ced climbs the Turnbuckles . A second rope Kneed drop by Ced. Pin

1

2

Kick out . Aries gets up Corner Whip by Ced. Ced runs towards Aries with a Corner Clothesline. Ced places his opponent for a superplex but Aries Knocks him back down. Aries prepares a Moonsault by ced With a top Rope German Suplex. Ced and Aries both down on the Mat. Ced with pin on Aries.

1

2

A late Kick out by Aries. Ced gets up using the ropes. Ced and Aries trading shots back and forth. Ced With a dropkick. He climbs the turnbuckles . A top rope elbow by Ced. Ced with a pin

1

2

Another late Kick out by Aries. Aries raises his middle Fingers at the Crowd. Fans Start Chanting "Let's go Ced". "Your worthless" Aries yells at the Fans. "your Worthless too" Aries yells at Ced. Ced quivering with anger .Ced with a head butt to Aries. Mikaela Hands Ced a Beer Bottle. Ced Says "your Worthless to Aries" Ced hits Aries in the Head with a beer bottle. Aries Knocked out. Ced picks Aries up on his shoulders. Tranquilizer by Ced. Ced with the Hook of the leg.

1

2

3

DDD. Mikaela Enter the Cage. "Your winner and still X-division Champion: Ced" Aries said. Ced and Mikaela Just Kissing in the middle of The ring. Jeff Hardy theme hits. Jeff and Ced shake Hands. Hardy and Mikaela raise Ced's Arms in the air


	4. Chapter 4: Bully Ray Vs Ced

Chapter 4: Bully Ray VS Ced

May 29, 2014

Impact Zone

Ced and Mikaela are on the road to Nashville, Tennessee. "Babe how long is it until we get to the arena" Mikaela asked. "10 Minutes" Ced replied."Ok" Mikaela. Ced and Mikaela pull up into the arena. Ced grabs their bags. As Ced and Mikaela enter the arena. They meet Jeff Hardy at the doorway. " Hey man" Hardy said. "Hey, I was wondering if we could form a stable the name will be The outbreak" Ced asked. " Sure" Hardy replied. "Tonight I got a problem with Bully Ray but I need you guys with me and get Kurt angle, Sting, Ey and Magnus."Ok" Hardy replied. Ced and Mikaela then enter there dressing room. "Mikaela I was wondering if you would move in with me" Ced asked. " I would love to " Mikaela replied. Ced then changes into a pair blue jeans and a Black Nike Shirt. Mikaela then change into a blue dress. Ced then heads to the gorilla position.

"Off the chain" by Serg Salinas hit

Ced and Mikaela then make their way to the ring. Ced and Mikaela then kiss. " Ladies and Gentleman your X-division champion is speaking" Ced said as the fans cheer loudly. " Many of you are the reason I am X-division champion" Ced said. "But the main reason is my girl Mikaela" Ced said. The Fans cheer Loudly. "I have a Problem with one man Named Bully Ray" Ced said as the fans boo.

Aces and eights theme hits

Bully Ray then walks out. "Ced, Just shut up" Bully Ray said. "Ced , I feel bad for your family to have to listen to you" Bully Ray said. "I feel bad for you ugly girlfriend" Bully Ray said. Ced with a right hand to Bully Ray. Ced and Bully Just brawling. Ced with a clothesline sending bully ray to the outside. Ced jumps over the top rope with a Dive.

"Off the chain" hits

Ced and Mikaela then make it Backstage. "That was brave of you Ced" Mikaela said. "I got a surprise for us" Ced said. Ced and Mikaela then get their bags . Ced then drives to a hotel in Nashville. Ced and Mikaela make it into the hotel room. They then close the door.


End file.
